


Eat it

by imoldgreg



Series: The Chubby!Diego Series No One Asked For [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Brother/Brother Incest, Chubby!Diego, Feeding Kink, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Eating Disorders, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut!Klaus Hargreeves, Vanya has confusing thoughts about what she sees, erotic asphyxiation, everyone is sixteen, no beta we die like ben, slight body shaming, vanya hargreeves centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imoldgreg/pseuds/imoldgreg
Summary: “Meal times are the only real family time they all have together. It’s an opportunity for Vanya to observe her siblings – something she enjoys more than she probably should. Maybe other children would find that sad. Vanya thinks it’s a good way to get to know them without actually talking to them, because that would only provoke unnecessary bullying.“
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: The Chubby!Diego Series No One Asked For [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674646
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Eat it

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess I wrote at 12 am because I have a hc that Diego was a chubby kid growing up and klaus had a mild unrecognised ed 
> 
> This isn’t to romanticise ANYTHING listed above this is just a vent/drabble and therefore if any of this triggers u PLEASE DO NOT READ

Vanya doesn’t spend much time around her siblings. They train during the day, and sneak out most nights, and during free time Reginald secludes her to the music room to practice the violin.

Meal times are the only real family time they all have together. Father joins them, however his hearing perhaps isn’t as good as it once was, and Grace is oblivious to their hushed conversation as she wipes crumbs and serves second helpings and fills water glasses.

It’s an opportunity for Vanya to observe her siblings – something she enjoys more than she probably should. Maybe other children would find that sad. Vanya thinks it’s a good way to get to know them without actually talking to them, because that would only provoke unnecessary bullying.

Luther eats a lot. Too much probably, but mom's face lights up every time he cleans his plate and glances to her, eagerly piling his plate high.

It makes Diego flare up in the ugly hot flush he gets when he’s frustrated, and as a result he tries to keep up with Luther. Maybe Vanya is cruel for saying this, but it means Diego’s put on weight round the middle, and in his face. Mom just says there's more of him to cuddle – but of course Vanya only overheard this accidentally through the crack in Diego’s bedroom door when he thought he was alone with her.

She'd kept it a secret. She wasn’t sure why – Diego was vicious to her even on good days.

Allison was fussy.

Vanya knew the list of 'bad foods' by heart: no eggs, mushrooms, nuts (except cashew or pecan), cheese, fish (unless it’s smoked - obviously), tomatoes, toast, and especially no green vegetables.

Dad would’ve scolded her if she hadn’t played with her hair and practically sang “I heard a rumour you let me eat whatever I want.”

Dad's brow had lifted, and he’d obliviously nodded and muttered “Of course. Grace, get Number Three what she asks for.”

Much to the dismay of Klaus in particular.  
Vanya had noticed Klaus didn’t eat a lot. He'd push his food around with his knife for a few minutes before subtly sliding pieces of meat and cuts of veg onto Luther's plate, much to their larger brother’s joy.

She noticed Allison stealing jealous glances at Klaus' skinny hips and then glaring down at her own, self consciously adjusting her blazer to try and cover them. Luther would’ve never agreed with her, of course.

It pissed Diego off. It seems a lot of things did. But Klaus not eating in particular seemed to always get to him.

“You’re literally disgusting,” Klaus hissed at Diego one evening when Grace had made lasagna - Allison's favourite but Klaus seemed to have waged a personal war against all things related to pasta.

Diego stared Klaus in the eye as he shoved a huge piece of lasagna in his mouth, chewing obnoxiously loud. Klaus wrinkled his nose and pretended to gag, though the full body shudder that wracked him for a brief few seconds seemed real enough from where Vanya was sat.

“Tastes pretty good to me, can I have some more please mom?” Diego announced, sounding loud in the semi-silence of the dining room, not taking his eyes off Klaus, who stuck his tongue out.

“You sure you need anymore of that, Diego?” Allison raised an eyebrow as mom loaded Diego's plate, a cruel smile playing on her lips.

It made Diego’s face flare again, his ears burning bright red, and he faltered as he glanced to Luther’s plate – already finishing off his third helping.

Vanya remembered Klaus having to look away when Diego started to eat again, his brows furrowing, his nails digging into his forearms like he often did when he felt ill. She’d been with him enough times after he’d stolen her medicine and made himself sick in the middle of the night to know the signs.

Dessert had been chocolate mousse, another thing Klaus apparently couldn’t stomach, and Diego had been rude and tetchy.

Vanya had left her blazer on the back of her chair, and after about twenty minutes of violin practice after dinner she realised, and went downstairs to go and get it. Dad hated the Academy to look untidy, and the huge mansion grew cold on an evening.

“Eat it,” she heard Diego's voice before she saw them. He sounded strained, and she paused before glancing round the corner into the main dining hall – a decision she very suddenly came to regret.

Diego had Klaus pinned by the hips.. by the Bare hips against the table, pressed chest to back. Diego’s hips were moving in minute circles, and Klaus' shorts were pulled down enough to jam his thighs together, his hands splayed on the smooth wood of table .

Vanya knew she shouldn’t be watching this. It made where face hot and her stomach curl in a way she really didn’t want to recognise.  
She didn’t move.

Diego pulled his hand away from Klaus' face and dipped it back into the glass bowl of mousse that stood on the table in front of them, scooping it onto his fingers and then bringing them back up to Klaus' mouth.

Klaus kept making little whiney noises each time Diego rolled his hips, arching his back and digging his nails into the wood below. His shirt was untucked and wrinkled, like always, but his tie had been pulled taught around his neck by Diego’s other hand, and it was making his face go red.

Vanya watched, her eyes widening, as Diego pushed his fingers against Klaus' lips. It smeared chocolate over his flushed cheek, but he wouldn’t open his mouth. Diego gave a vicious thrust upwards and Klaus yelped, to which Diego took the opportunity to shove his fingers down Klaus' throat with a groan.

“I s-s-said fucking eat,” he snarled in Klaus' ear, rolling his hips slowly again, and Klaus suckled messily, his eyes starting to water.

Vanya had never heard Klaus' voice reach such a high pitch until that night.

He tried to shove his hips awkwardly back against Diego’s, grunting breathlessly – surely he couldn’t breathe? – the action pushed up Diego’s shirt enough for Vanya to catch a glimpse of Diego’s belly. She tried to push down the sudden wave of smug satisfaction at the sight of the soft little pouch he had, the way his hips bulged over the waistband of his trousers.

She watched for a longer time than she would’ve liked to admit, long enough for Diego to accidentally drop a clump of mousse down Klaus' shirt. She winced at the stain. Dad would cane Klaus for that, and she doubted Diego would take the fall for it, considering the context.

“Fu-uck Diego.. you messed up my sh.. oh fuck,” Klaus was hardly coherent, his voice breathy and saturated with moans that Vanya could only compare to the adult film she and Allison had watched once after finding the tape under Luther's bed. She wondered if Klaus had watched the tape too, and he was trying to be sexy like the blonde in the porno had been.

Diego kept up that slow, deep pace, and once he pulled out enough for Vanya to catch a glimpse of his cock, shining wet and surprisingly red. Vanya couldn’t help but think 'so that's how far down his flush goes.’

Diego looked like he was straining against something, his face as red as his cock and the vein in his forehead sticking out like it did when he pushed himself too hard in training. It was weird seeing him like this, but perhaps not as weird as it should’ve been. For one thing, Vanya didn’t bat an eyelash that Diego was fucking Klaus. She knew she should be shocked, and maybe somewhere in the back of her mind she was, but the biggest feeling she could recognise was that of inevitability.  
Of course Diego was fucking Klaus.

Number two paused for a few moments to catch his breath, and Vanya tried not to think about what Luther would be like at fucking. She wondered if Diego was mentally comparing himself to their brother even now. Was Luther bigger than Diego? Would he-

Vanya mentally slapped herself. What the fuck was she doing? These were her siblings, she should be disgusted, she should be running to tell father what was happening at their very own dining table. They would have to eat off that later, and she knew neither boy would bother sanitising the table afterwards.

She should leave. Right now. She knew she should.  
But Vanya couldn’t quite tear her eyes away as Klaus began to push himself back against Diego in a steady rhythm, angling his hips in a certain way and arching his back further. He bit his lip, and looked over his shoulder at their brother with big, wet eyes.

Since when had Klaus been such a slut? It looked as though Diego was thinking the same thing, his breathing ragged. His eyes kept rolling back, and suddenly he leant right over Klaus, crushing him against the table.

The bowl of mousse was half eaten and pretty mangled looking now with all those sloppy finger prints dug into it. Klaus let out a long, high whine as Diego gave two painful looking thrusts, his face smushed against the table.

Vanya could see Diego pulling Klaus' tie so tight that she was considering yelling at him to stop – surely Klaus was about to pass out? – but then he released his grip, and tugged the tie loose, and Klaus let out a breathless moan, and a series of splutters.

The thing that finally spooked Vanya enough for her to run back to her room was the sight of Diego's softening cock as he slipped out of Klaus' body. It was fat, but not as big as she thought it would be. 

Diego tucked himself away. Vanya could see as Klaus struggled to stand back up straight that a thin trail of milky substance had already started to dribble out of him before he tugged his shorts back up. He had a red mark around his pale neck where his tie had throttled him. She never saw Klaus’ cock. 

She didn’t wait to see if there was any awkward pillow talk. She ran back upstairs to the music room. Her shoes were loud against the wooden floorboards, and they echoed around the house.

She didn’t go back for her blazer until it was time for bed. There was no sign of the mousse, or her brothers. There was a feint stain left on the edge of the table, as if someone had spilt a drink and failed to mop it up.

She never did tell Dad.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a more detailed character study of chubby Diego and his relationship with food/grace/klaus that should be up in the next few weeks so stay tuned if u enjoyed! :)


End file.
